Love Can Solve All?
by Moon Rabbit Serenity
Summary: Darien and Serena are married. Though there marriage is deep down in depths. Only now love can solve there problems If sparks seem to fly again...


Alright its really late and I cant go to sleep for certain reasons. Im watching Sailor Moon too.

Dont hurt me or anything...I dont feel like updating any chapters because I can do that tomorrow I just feel like a new story :L Gomen. I have a new computer too..so it`l be hard to update okay? Mac is hard to discover out.

Enjoy please and review if wanted :).

"Darien!..."I screamed though our house-hold, I was furious with this man and yet sometimes i wonder why I married him. Running up the stairs I approached our bedroom to found it single empty.

I bet he was sleeping with one of his 'toys'...it had always been like this,I`d come home from my job fuming mad and he`s out with one of his scanks.

He wouldn't be back till later tonight...I picked up my cell-phone and dialed his number as it rang a few times and then it went to the damn voicemail...Darien your such a piece of crap!...I slammed my phone down on my nightstand before I ran the water in the bath tub before stripping.

I needed a stress relief and this was my cure,I let out a defeating sigh as I sank under the hot soothing water.

An hour later I raised my head as I let the water drain and I wrapped myself in a comfy robe before I slipped on bunny slippers.

My blonde hair flew behind my back as I raced to the home phone and picked it up.

"Shield's residance...may I ask who is speaking?". A female voice went though the phone`s speaker,"Serena...Its Lita..How are you girl?". "Lita!..Im doing alright...pissed and waiting for somewhat of a husband to get home..what about you?".

"Tough girl huh?...Im doing alright just cooking".

I licked my lips...Lita had the best cooking in the world and I sometimes couldn't get my taste-buds off her taunting treats and meals.

"Ohhh!...Lita could you bring me over some for dinner?..I dont feel like cooking...It`d really be waste..".

"Alright Serena..Ill come over...we`ll have dinner together and Ill make a treat for us...Ill see you in one hour bye".

"Bye".

I hung up the phone as I rushed back upstairs,Taking off my robe and putting on a pair of pink pajama`s and slipping down stairs where I out myself on the couch watching cartoons.

I heard my doorbell ring as I rushed to open it and reveling Lita,I smiled as I welcomed her in and closed the front door.

"Thanks Lita...I really mean it...I hope it wasnt a hassel"I said as we entered the kitchen sitting down in chairs as I turned the TV on in the kitchen.

"Its alright Sere...I dont mind besides its nice to have company..once in awhile".

I smiled as I began to devour the meal in-front of me,Before then I was eating my treat as Lita and I were catching up and enjoying old fun-filled memories.

Lita had left and Darien was home...I sighed as I retreated back to the bedroom knowing he`d follow me.

Of course I was correct my husband had always followed my steps,He went into the walk in closet throwing his clothes in the hamper and putting on a wife beater and a pair of boxers.

I sat on the bed eyeing him before he stopped and stood in front of the bed,"What Sere?"He asked,"I know your cheating on me Darien..You have been ever since our marriage fell apart..you say your at work but when I really call in to check your not. You say your at the store but your just at some stupid tramps house while Im here wondering what the hell happened to my lovable husband?...Darien what really happened? we were happy as a couple was this a mistake? would you rather be married to Raye?...because Im not blind Darien Shields!"I raged at him as his eyes wreaked angry,Darien stayed quiet as tears started to stream down my cheeks as they stained my fragile face.

"Yes Serena! I am having an affair with Raye...does that make you feel better?..huh?..does it?".

More tears balled out of the corner my eyes as I pointed to the door,"Get out..."I whispered.."What?"Darien said,"I said get the hell out you two timing selfish pig!..I dont want to see your crappy face right now...come back when your MY husband again not some cold heartless jerk because thats not the man I MARRIED!"I yelled as I threw a vase at him.

He ducked it as it slammed against the wall ,gotten dressed and then I heard the front door close and then a car speeding down the road.

I broke into full blown tears...it soaked my pillow as started to painfully cry as I screamed his name out before I closed my eyes the tiredness and the cries took over me as I feel asleep hugging a soaked pillow and a one teary eyed women.

It was somewhat late in the morning I woke up and rubbed my sore and red puffy eyes before I took a shower slipped on clothes and fixed my hair into its odango shapes.

It was a Saturday...I was going to meet with Andrew and talk for awhile about Darien and hopefully he could make me feel better..Andrew had always felt and been like a brother to me and I thanked him for that.

I left my car in the garage as I walked to the arcade the same one Andrew had been doing for the few years of my teen life.

Walking in I was greeted with a smile and hug before I sat down with Andrew getting my usual a milkshake.

"Hey Sere whats up?".

I smiled at him as i replied,"Im okay..wondering where did my lovable husband went..."I mumbled as I took another few sips."Hmmm that sounds pleasant...at a tramps house again?".

Tears started to re-pour down my cheeks as his eyes widened and wiped them with his thumb,"Where would he be Andy?...He isnt at work alot...he lies and for over months he hasnt made love to me!...nothing can save this marriage only love can do that..but I doubt his heart as love for me anymore..."I told him before I wiped my remaining tears that were strolling down my cheeks.

"Sere I bet you he has love for you in his heart...Darien his just a tough guy to get to...I bet he`ll start to love you soon just hold on because your love will survive though this"Andrew told me before a smile cracked on my lips...he always said the right things that could make me smile.

"Hey why not go play Sailor V like old times? I bet it`d make you feel better"Andrew suggested as I nodded and headed towards the orange box as my hands touched the handles and buttons as I began playing not taking an eye off the screen this game is really addicting even for an adult.

_Darien`s POV_

"I should get going.."I told her as I had gotten out of the bed before I put back on my clothes.

"Dariennnnn.."She complained,"I have to Raye or Serena will get all furious with me...Ill see you later call me if you need me"She nodded before I left and went to the Crown.

I was meet with a straight face Andrew he was cleaning the table counters with a wet rag as I sat down and he looked at me before he went to get my coffee.

"Thanks Drew"I told him before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Awh come on!"I heard a female shout as my eye twitched,"She`s here?"I moaned as I heard foot steps coming towards me before stopping as I looked up '_Oh look..my wife damn great Darien_"I thought.

_Serena`s POV_

I looked at my husband before my eyes darted to Andrew,"Thank you Andy I really mean it...the talk helped and I hope it pulls though"I smiled

"Your welcome Sere"Andrew told me before I kissed him on the cheek and Darien held a low growl which I smiled before whispering in his ear,"Are you coming home?...Ill fix you coffee myself..."I told him before he put his coffee down putting his money down.

The drive home was quite since I rode in his car instead of walking,He insisted so I followed.

When we got home I retreated back up stairs when Darien followed I threw on my pajama`s before sitting on our bed and eyeing our wedding photo on my nightstand.

"Darien...I want our marriage to work..I dont want our marriage to fall way to the depths of crap and betrayal...I know we went into the crap and lies but we can back our way out...please?"

I heard a sigh from the bathroom...before Darien came out with shaving his small little beard I hated so much.

"Serena...I dont even know If we can restart that..were already to far where sometime were going to get a divorce"I was told,"But Darien I dont want a divorce! I love you too much to push you away...lets just give this a second try..and If it doesnt work you can give me a divorce and go back to Raye..marry her and have children.."Tears started to pour out of my eyes and soak my cheeks.

The light of the bathroom turned off as Darien came and sat on the bed near me as he wiped the tears away with his thumb...Could he really have been hurting her all this time?...Darien let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into his chest.

"I want to give our love a second chance don't say no to it you don't know how it`ll be Darien...My father used to say don't say no until you tried it"As I listened to his steady heart beat.

"Fine Serena Ill break off my relationship with Raye and I will give our love a try,If theres not sparks in two weeks then were over okay?"Darien told me before I smiled,"You have to put yourself into it Darien okay?"Darien smiled the first time in a long time before I saw his beautiful smile and white teeth.

I kissed his sweet lips and this time he didn't pull away he deepened it before long notice we were out of breath as we broke apart as he cupped my chin with his hand before kissing my forehead and whispering in my ear,"I love you Serena" as his breath tickled down my back,"I love you too Darien".

This time we shared a touching moment and for once I didn't hear him sigh or push me away and when I was told he loved me I knew he wasn't kidding.

It was night time as we were watching a movie in our bed room cuddled up together snacking on buttery popcorn. It was a horror film something we both liked.

"Ahh!"I screamed as my body felt like it jumped out of my skin before Darien soothed me with his hand rubbing against my back.

Soon we fell asleep together in each others arms during while our movie was still playing.

I really had hoped what Andy had said was true that love would bring us back together If not then we`d be divorce and Id be kicking a blonde males ass.

**like? hate? tell me your thoughts this took me a whole two days just to finish!.**

**thanks! :)**


End file.
